Total Drama: Revenge of the Action - Episode 1: Monsters Mayhem
Total Drama: Revenge of the Action "Welcome back for a all new season of Total Drama. Instead of Pahkitew Island being the sixth season, I made this season the sixth season of Total Drama. It will feature some of the third generation cast members. This season, we are back at the studio lot. So, prepare for a whole new season. On Total Drama: Revenge of the Action!" said Chris. ---- Theme Song Maybe Later ---- "Say hello to our new cast members. They will be joining in the Total Drama Contestants. Please welcome, Jasmine," said Chris. "Wow! A cool place to be for your first season. I wish there is a cowboys challenge. That will be fun!" said Jasmine. "We will have one. Anyways, say hello to Sugar," said Chris. "And, obviously, glitter should always be mine," said Sugar. "Okay then. Please welcome Dave," said Chris. "I will win," replied Dave. "Now is the sound effects master, Beardo. Please welcome him," said Chris. "What kind of name is that?" asked Dave. "Boom!" replied Beardo. "Last, but not least, my biggest fan, Topher. Together, we spell Christopher," said Chris. "Hello, Chris," said Topher. "Hello. Please welcome our returning competitors. Say hello to the Boyfriend Stealer, Gwen, and the Aura Reader, Dawn," said Chris. "I did not steal Duncan. I broke up with him last season. I thought I said that I don't want to be in another season," said Gwen. "Gwen, you still have some feelings left for Duncan. I can read your aura, it is dark purple," replied Dawn. "Welcome Best Friends Forever, Sadie and Katie, and Rage-A-Holic, Eva!" said Chris. "It is so great to be back again!" said Katie. "It is better with you," said Sadie. "Whatever. I am going to win this season, and nothing is going to stop me," said Eva. "The next three competitors are Courtney, Leshawna, and Heather," said Chris. "What? We don't get nicknames?" asked Courtney. "Hey yall!" said Lesehawna. "Another season and I will win," said Heather. "Well, since The Bossy Perfectionist, Courtney, wanted nicknames, here they are. Leshawna is Girl with an Attitude and Heather is the Queen Bee. There happy? Anyways, please welcome the Delinquent, Duncan, Farty Fatty, Owen, the Cadet, Brick, The Silent Dude, B, and Courtney Lover, Scott," said Chris. "I miss Gwen," said Duncan. "So great to be back," said Owen. "I hope I meet new friends," said Brick. B waves. Scott said, "Watch out, people. I am going to win this time." "We are almost done, please welcome Party Dude, Geoff, the Failed Athlete, Tyler, and the Musician, Trent," said Chris. Geoff cries, "Bridgette, I miss her already." Tyler said, "If only Lindsay was here." Trent said, "Hey. I am back." Chris said, "Time for teams. Like in Total Drama Action, the team names are Killer Grips and Screaming Gaffers. I am using those names for this season. So one the Killer Grips, the team members are Gwen, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Jasmine, Duncan, Brick, Scott, Beardo, and Trent. The Screaming Gaffers contain of Dawn, Anne Maria, Leshawna, Heather, Sugar, Owen, B, Geoff, Tyler, Dave, and Topher. The confessional is the make-up room. Your cabins, for girls, is on the left, and the boys on the left." Gwen said, "I am on the same team as Trent and Duncan! What am I am going to do?" Chris said, "Challenge Time. I "released" the monsters. Your goal is to make it to the line and try and bring a flag back. Killer Grips' flag color is blue, and the Screaming Gaffers' color is green. The monsters, that I released, are Godzilla, King Kong, the Yeti, Kraken, Frankenstein's Monster, and Miley Cyrus. I give you guys a 3 seconds heads up. Go." Every contestant starts to run. Miley Cyrus, while on a wrecking ball, said, "I came in like a wrecking ball, and I am going to wreck your..." Miley Cyrus and her wrecking ball hits Sugar. Sugar said, "Hey! Watch it. I just did my glitterly hair!" Beardo said, "Boom! There is one down. Kapow!" Leshawna said, "Okay, that Sugar, girl, is getting on my last nerves. Always, talking about glitter and that stuff." Dawn seems to be flying. Dawn said, to the Yeti, "Look at you! You are so pretty! I love you!" The Yeti kisses Dawn and helps by carrying Dawn. Meanwhile, Courtney ignors Gwen. Gwen said, "Courtney, I am really sorry, but I broke with Duncan. I didn't vote you off on Total Drama All Stars. Why are you mad at me?" Just then, Duncan kisses Gwen's cheek. Gwen blushes and kisses him back. Trent stares and was trying to hold his tears. Courtney said, "I knew it. You still had feelings for him!" Scott follows Courtney, while he glares at Gwen. Soon, everyone, near hear, starts running again. King Kong picks up Gwen, and throws her. Gwen lands on Courtney. Courtney said, "I hate Gwen!" Geoff is crying and was wishing Bridgette was here. Heather said, "Well, do you want to win the money or not?" Geoff said, "I miss you, Bridgette." Chris said, "Congratulations to Katie for reaching the line first." Katie said, "Yay! Go me!" Meanwhile, Sadie is seen running away from something big. She screams, "Ah! Someone save me! A huge thing is following me!" The huge thing was Godzilla. Sadie slumps down, tired from running, she is, then, squished by Godzilla. Sadie screams in pain. Katie said, "Oh no! Sadie needs help! What do I do?" Chris said, "No one was hurt in this episode. All the monsters, except Miley Cyrus, are controlled by Chef." Chris said, "Since this is taking such a long time, I decided to change the challenge. You must go to the line and grab a flag. Then, go back to the starting point. You only need one person to win." Anne Maria sprays her hair, while Frankenstein's Monster is trying to capture her. When Anne Maria sees him, she screams and sprays Frankenstein's Monster. Apparently, Frankenstein's Monster is immune, and he captures Anne Maria. Anne Maria said, "That was so not fun!" Eva runs to the line and grabs the Killer Grips' flag. She then runs away. Topher and Dave are seen walking together. Dave asked, "If we lose, then who do you want to vote off?" Topher replied, "Other than us, because we formed an allaince. We have Dawn, Anne Maria, Leshawna, Heather, Sugar, Owen, Geoff, and Tyler on our team. I vote off Owen." Dave replied, "Same for me." Dave said, "I am just using Topher as a toy. He will be so sad to be voted off." Topher said, "From the watching of Total Drama, I realized that if you make an alliance, then you are still at risk. I need to keep my eye out for Dave." Chris said, "Well, no one is at the starting point. We have a lot of contestants captured. We have Sadie, Sugar, Leshawna, Jasmine, Owen, Geoff, B, and Courtney captured. They are at risk, if their team loses. They are waiting for you guys to finish." Courtney said, "I would still be in it, if it wasn't for Gwen." Beardo is running away from Miley Cyrus. He looked terrified. For a while, he was running, until he bumped into Katie. Both were captured by Miley Cyrus. Katie said, "Geez. Beardo!" Katie said, "If we lose, then Beardo is out." After 5 hours, Eva returned with a flag. Chris said, "The Killer Grips win. Meet me at the outdoors theater." Courtney said, "Gwen is safe for now." Owen said, "I hope I don't get eliminated." Chris said, "This season, if you get voted off, then you must take the Walk of Shame, like in Season 2. There are voting devices with every contestant's head on it. You will get a bar of choclate, if you are safe. So get voting." [Confessional: Tyler said, "I can't choose anyone. I hope I don't click myself becuase I just tapped a ramdom head. Chris said, "The votes are in! The first three choclate bars go to Dave, Topher, and Heather. Dave eats his choclate, and said, "These taste so good!" "Glad you liked it. The next 3 goes to Leshawna, Anne Maria, and Tyler," said Chris. Sugar said, "I better not leave first." Chris replied, "You won't becuase you recieved the next bar of choclate. So it is down to Owen, B, and Geoff. In this challenge, Owen did nothing, and was the first to be caught. B was almost to to the line, but was caught. Geoff was crying about Bridgette and was caught. The next bar of choclate goes to. B." B stood up and started to dance. "The last bar of choclate goes to. Owen. Sorry, Geoff, take the Walk of Shame. By the way, who voted ramdomly, please stand up," said Chris. Anne Maria, Heather, Sugar, Owen, B, and Tyler stood up. Chris said, "Well, Geoff, there is a chance that you might come back at the merge. I will be drawing names out for a second chance in this season." Dave said, "That fatty is going home next." Chris said, "Well that is all for today. Who will leave next? Find out next time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Action." Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Action Category:Episodes